Ascent To Get The Cliff Badge!
Story Jon, Maria, Kyle and Nate are in the gym, with Grant on the battlefield. Jon: Hi Grant. Grant: Today is the day. Jon is on the battlefield with Nate, Kyle and Maria on the side line watching the match. Referee: The battle between Jon and Grant is about to begin. The gym leader will use three Pokémon, while the challenger can use all of theirs. Maria: All of Jon’s Pokémon? Jon: Nope, can’t do that. Grant: Why not? Jon: I want to be a Gym Leader when I’ve travelled more, and having me face you with all my Pokémon seems wrong. So, I’ll stick with three. Grant: That’s good with me. Referee: Both the Gym leader and the challenger will use three Pokémon each. Jon sends out Meganium, Typhlosion and Noibat next to Nate, Maria and Kyle. Jon: I want you three to spectate and cheer us on. Grant: I like it. Onix, you’re up first. Grant sends out Onix. Maria: Onix is huge. Nate: So a rock and ground type. Kyle: So I wonder who Jon is going with. Jon: So Onix, there are a few types which have the advantage, but two which have a bigger advantage. Grant: And which types are those? Jon: Grass and Water. But, as we all know, types don’t mean a win. Grant: True, so who are you going to send out? Jon sends out Skiddo. Jon: Right Skiddo, we can win this. Grant: A grass type. So you’re planning on destroying this wall. I think not, Flash Cannon! Jon: Energy Ball! Both moves collide and cancel each other out. Jon: Zen Headbutt! Skiddo hits Onix with Zen Headbutt, but it seems like the move does nothing. Grant: Iron Tail. Onix uses Iron Tail on Skiddo, who is close range, and Skiddo smashes into the battlefield. Jon: Skiddo! Skiddo stands up weakly. Jon: Iron Tail is strong. Grant: So, how are you going to get passed this obstacle? Jon: We need great defence and attack. Use Bulk Up! Skiddo uses Bulk Up and increases its attack and defence. Grant: Intriguing. Use Rock Tomb! Onix uses Rock Tomb and traps Skiddo. Jon: Bulk Up! Skiddo uses Bulk Up again. Grant: Interesting, considering Skiddo is trapped. Jon: Not trapped. Grant: We’ll see, use Iron Tail! Onix uses Iron Tail and destroys the boulders around Skiddo, but not doing any damage to Skiddo since its knelt down. Jon: There we go! Now Vine Whip! Skiddo uses Vine Whip and grabs Onix’s tail. Jon: Now, do it! Skiddo pulls towards itself and Onix falls over. Jon: Now Energy Ball! Skiddo fires multiple Energy Ball’s towards Onix and they all hit. Grant: I see. I guess I have to bring out my best earlier than I thought. Kyle: Uh-oh. Grant: Use Rock Polish! Onix increases its speed drastically. Jon: Increased speed. Skiddo, you want to continue? Skiddo nods. Jon: Glad to hear it. Grant: Use Iron Tail! Jon: Zen Headbutt! Both moves collide and cancel each other out. Grant: Flash Cannon! Onix quickly attacks using Flash Cannon sending Skiddo crashing into the battlefield. Jon: Skiddo! Grant: I think that is it. Skiddo gets up. Jon: I knew you could do it Skiddo. Grant: I’m impressed. I thought Skiddo would have gone down. Jon: Don’t count my Pokémon out that quickly. Use Vine Whip! Skiddo hits Onix with Vine Whip, causing a lot of damage. Grant: Onix, Iron Tail! Onix uses Iron Tail but is slower. Jon: Dodge and then Energy Ball! Skiddo jumps and dodges and then fires Energy Ball from the air, hitting Onix and causing Onix to fall over. Referee: Onix is unable to battle, Skiddo wins! Grant returns Onix. Grant: You were great Onix, thanks. You climbed the first wall, even though I thought Skiddo fell. Jon: Like they say, you can’t count a Pokémon out till they are out. Maria: So I guess Grant is going to use Tyrunt and Amaura. Kyle: Yes, but Jon doesn’t know their battle styles. Nate: And with Skiddo taking a lot of damage from the last match against Onix, I’m not sure how much longer Skiddo can battle. Grant: I hope you’re ready for the next match. Grant sends out Tyrunt. Jon: Tyrunt. Skiddo, you ready? Skiddo: Skiddo. Jon: Then go with Energy Ball. Skiddo fires Energy Ball towards Tyrunt. Grant: Use Dragon Tail! Tyrunt uses Dragon Tail and destroys Energy Ball. Jon: Whoa. Grant: Rock Tomb! Tyrunt hits Skiddo with Rock Tomb and Skiddo tries to stay up but can’t. Referee: Skiddo is unable to battle, Tyrunt wins. Jon returns Skiddo. Jon: You were fantastic Skiddo, get a good long rest. Kyle: Tyrunt is strong and fast. Maria: How will Jon face that? He only has Froakie and Fletchling left. Jon sends out Fletchling. Grant: A flying type? You remind me of a trainer who I faced some time ago. Jon: Use, Agility. Fletchling uses Agility and increases its speed a lot. Grant: Increasing your speed. See if you can dodge this next move. Draco Meteor! Tyrunt uses Draco Meteor and Fletchling tries to dodge but gets hit, sending Fletchling crashing into the battlefield. Jon: Fletchling! Fletchling gets up. Jon: Great, now use Agility again! Fletchling increases its speed again. Grant: Using the same move again I see. Jon: Now, Steel Wing! Fletchling moves fast and uses Steel Wing and hits Tyrunt and move back to Jon. Grant: I see. Your plan was to use Agility to increase Fletchling’s speed and then attack superfast with Steel Wing. Jon: Now, Quick Attack! Fletchling uses Quick Attack and is close to Tyrunt. Grant: Rock Tomb! Tyrunt fires Rock Tomb at Fletchling hitting and causing a smoke cloud. The smoke cloud disperses and Fletchling is on the ground. Referee: Fletchling is unable to battle. Jon returns Fletchling. Jon: You were great Fletchling. Thanks. Maria: Fletchling fell so quickly. Kyle: With Rock Tomb being super effective, that was expected. Grant: So, who is your last Pokémon? Jon: I may be on my last Pokémon, but it doesn’t mean the match is over. Froakie, I believe in you! Jon sends out Froakie. Grant: A water type now. Jon: Yep. Froakie, use Bubble! Froakie uses Bubble but Tyrunt dodges it. Grant: Using Bubble. You’re planning on attacking from afar. Jon: Urgh. Water Pledge! Froakie uses Water Pledge and the move hits Tyrunt, but doesn’t seem to do anything. Jon: What?! Froakie gets annoyed and suddenly fires a lot of water from its mouth and hits Tyrunt, but also burns it. Jon: That was Scald! Great, you learnt Scald Froakie! Froakie smiles. Grant: So Froakie learned a new move. The bond between the two of you is high, that is easy to see. Now Tyrunt, use Crunch. Jon: Protect! Tyrunt runs towards Froakie using Crunch but Froakie uses Protect quickly Tyrunt’s mouth is stuck on the Protect. Jon: Now, use Scald! Froakie uses Scald into Tyrunt’s mouth and Tyrunt flies into the air and smashes onto the battlefield. Referee: Tyrunt is unable to battle. Grant: You were great Tyrunt. Grant returns Tyrunt. Nate: Now that was unexpected. Maria: I’d never think about using an attack in Tyrunt’s mouth. Grant: Using Scald close range was a smart move, but let’s see how you fare against my Amaura. Grant sends out Amaura. Jon: Amaura. Jon gets his Pokédex out and points it at Amaura. Jon’s Pokédex: Amaura, the Tundra Pokémon. This calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum. Jon puts his Pokédex away. Jon: From yesterday, Amaura used Ice Beam. There’s no doubt Amaura would also have Rock Tomb. Grant: Correct. Amaura, use Rock Tomb! Amaura uses Rock Tomb and traps Froakie. Jon: Get out using Water Pledge! Grant: Thunder Wave! Amaura uses Thunder Wave and paralyses Froakie and Froakie can’t use Water Pledge. Kyle: Froakie is now trapped in Rock Tomb and paralysed. Maria: How will Jon get Froakie out of there? Jon looks at Froakie and then has an idea. Jon: Froakie, kie, Froakie Fro. Froakie nods. Jon: Good, then use Water Pledge! Grant: Watch out! Froakie uses Water Pledge and Froakie shoots up into the air, freeing himself from Rock Tomb and lands near Jon. Grant: An interesting use of Water Pledge. Jon: Thanks, now use Pound! Froakie runs towards Amaura and uses Pound. Grant: Ice Beam! Amaura uses Ice Beam, sending Froakie back towards Jon. Jon: Use Scald! Froakie uses Scald and the move hits Amaura. A bit of moonlight comes through the roof. Amaura begins to shine. Jon: What’s up with Amaura? Amaura glows blue and evolves into Aurorus. Maria: Amaura evolved? Grant: Cool. Amaura evolved into Aurorus. Aurorus then fires a some cold wind towards Froakie which freezes Froakie and then smashes and Froakie smashes into the battlefield near Jon. Jon: What on earth what that move? Jon gets his Pokédex out. Jon’s Pokédex: Freeze-Dry. Freeze-Dry freezes the opponent in ice and then the ice shatters. This move is also super effective against water types. Jon puts his Pokédex away. Jon: That’s why it done so much. You okay Froakie? Froakie weakly gets up. Jon: I know you can keep going Froakie. Scald! Froakie tries to attack but gets paralysed. Grant: Use Ice Beam! Aurorus uses Ice Beam towards Froakie. Jon: Dodge it! Froakie tries but can’t. Jon: Then melt it with Scald! Froakie uses Scald and Scald over powers Ice Beam and Scald hits Aurorus. Grant: Use Rock Tomb! Aurorus uses Rock Tomb and the rocks begin falling from the sky. Jon: That’s it! Froakie, climb it! Froakie jumps up on the rocks and jumps to the top of them all and is close to Aurorus. Jon: Now, Scald! Full power! Froakie uses Scald close range and Aurorus gets hit and smashes into the ground. Froakie lands next to Jon. Referee: Aurorus is unable to battle, Froakie wins. Which means Jon is the victor. Jon: We did it Froakie! Soon everyone is on the battlefield and all of Jon’s Pokémon are out. Grant: That was a great battle, and the Rock Tomb climb was something which I never thought I’d see again. Kyle: Again? Grant: Yes, this trainer called Ash done it some time ago. Grant gives Jon the cliff badge. Grant: This is the Cliff Badge, thanks for a great battle. Jon: Thank you Grant. Jon puts the Cliff Badge in his badge case. Maria: So now you have two gym badges. Kyle: And the next nearest gym is in Shalour City. Nate: So, you’ll be facing Korrina next. Jon: Sweet. Nate, before I leave, can Meganium and I have a battle with you? Nate: Sure. We’ll have on tomorrow as it’s a bit late now. The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon battled Grant and won the match, even with Grant’s Amaura evolving into Aurorus, Jon overcame that wall. Now, Jon has challenged Nate to a battle the next day so he can see how much Meganium has grown. Find out next time. Characters Jon Spencer Nate Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Grant Referee Pokemon Jon *Typhlosion *Meganium *Noibat *Skiddo *Fletchling *Froakie Grant *Tyrunt *Amaura/Amourus *Onix Category:Kalos Adventures Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Gym Leaders